Thank God For Vampire Fiction
by nowinwonderland
Summary: While working on an assignment Eli finds some of Clare's vampire fiction...


**I wrote this really quickly and so if it sucks...i apologize**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi…if I did Eli and Clare would be together already :)**

Clare was trying to concentrate on finishing her essay. Eli would be over soon to read it and edit it but she couldn't concentrate. Thoughts of hypnotizing jade green eyes and crooked smirks kept interrupting her thoughts. She sighed deeply.

_"There's only one way to get rid of them" _Clare thought to herself. She opened a new document and began to write all her thoughts and feelings into a vampire fiction. The doorbell rang. Shit! Eli was there and she hadn't finished her paper. She switched to her paper, set her lap top down, and answered the door. There stood Eli in black skinny jeans, a black V-neck long sleeve shirt and black converse. Clare thoughts went back to vampire story.

"Staring is rude Clare." Eli said breaking Clare out of her trance.

"I wasn't starting at you." She snapped.

"Sure you weren't." Eli chucked as he walked passed her into her living. She closed the door and joined him.

"So…our assignment." Clare said awkwardly as she sat down on the couch next to Eli.

"I'll read yours first." Eli said smiling.

"It's not completely done." Clare said handing him the lap top.

"My, my Saint Clare didn't finish her homework?" Eli said his smirk growing. Clare hit his arm playfully.

"Ow," Eli said in mock hurt, "what about non-violence Clare?"

"You're the exception." Clare said sticking her tongue out at him. Right then her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alli.

"I gotta take this." Clare said answering the phone and going into the kitchen. Eli began to read her paper. The assignment was to write a fictional story. Clare's was safe and Eli knew she had better in her. He was about to put the lap top down when he saw another document was running. He clicked on it and began to read:

_I looked into his deep jade eyes and all the fear and worry left my mind. Alli I could think about was what it would be like to be with him._

"_Are you scared of me?" Eli asked, his breath ticking my ear. I shook my head no._

"_Just tell me no and I'll stop." Eli said his lips ghosting down my neck. I knew I should be scared but I wanted him…not __needed__ him. He took my silence as yes and our lips connected. It was passionate and hungry. He bit down on my bottom lip causing me to gasp. He stuck his tongue in my mouth exploring. When oxygen became a problem we broke apart. I stared into his eyes. They were predatory and full of lust. Our lips crashed together once again as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. His hand started to go up my blouse getting closer to my covered breasts. I knew in the back of my head that this was wrong but it felt to good for me to care. I wanted Eli and I wanted him now and no matter what I was getting what I wanted._

Eli was shocked and humored by his finding. When Ms. Dawes said Clare wrote vampire fiction this isn't what Eli had in mind.

"I gotta go Alli." Eli heard Clare say from the other room. He switched the document back to her assignment. Clare walked back into the room and sat down next to Eli.

"So what do you think?" Clare asked.

"I think I like your vampire story better." Eli responded smirking. Clare's face instantly reddened.

"I…I don't k…know what you're t…talking about." Clare stuttered out.

"You're such a bad liar." Eli said getting closer to Clare.

"You weren't supposed to read that," Clare said as her face got brighter, "it was just something I wrote to get some stuff off my mind."

"Well, well, well, Saint Clare thinking about having sex." Eli said smirking.

"So what, everyone does." Clare defended. Eli slid closer never losing eye contact.

"Not everyone thinks about having sex with their English partner." Eli whispered in her ear. Clare froze. She completely forgot that she had put Eli's name in the story.

"Um…" was all Clare could say. She was too mortified to speak.

"Just tell me no and I'll stop." Eli said his voice husky and low. He was acting just like the vampire him. Clare didn't respond. It was a combination of not being able to find the words and not wanting to; knowing what would happen if she stayed quiet. Eli's lips crashed against Clare's and it set her body on fire. The kiss was possessive but gentle, hungry yet soft, passionate and full of emotion. Eli swiped his tongue across Clare's bottom lip and she instantly responded and let his tongue roam her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Eli won in no time. Air became a problem and they disconnected but before anything was said Eli's lips attached to Clare's throat. He kissed and sucked down it until about half way down. He bit down hard and Clare moaned in ecstasy. Eli sucked and kissed the spot he bit then kissed back up to her mouth. They heard the door open and flung apart. They made themselves presentable and pretended to be working.

"Clare, I'm home," Clare's mom said entering the living room, "Oh, I didn't know Eli was over."

"We're editing each other's papers for English." Clare responded too embarrassed to look at her mom.

"Oh ok," Helen said then noticing something, "sweetie what happened to your neck?" Clare's hand flew to the newly formed hickey.

"Oh, must have hit myself in my sleep." Clare lied hoping her mom wasn't good at knowing she was lying like Eli was.

"You should be more careful then sweetie." Helen said heading the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight Eli burst out laughing.

"What?" Clare asked offended.

"That was the worst lie ever." Eli said sill laughing hysterically.

"Hey, she believed me." Clare said defending herself, "and now I feel guilty."

"Why?" Eli asked generally confused. Did Clare not like him like he liked her?

"If my mom wouldn't have come home it probably would've gone…farther." She whispered the last part.

"Really?" Eli asked his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes and I'm not even dating you." Clare said putting her head in her hands.

"Then let's change that." Eli said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eli asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." Clare said with a smile spreading across her face. Eli kissed her but it was more loving and gentle then the last.

"Thank God for vampire fiction." Eli said when they parted. Clare laughed then connected their lips once more.


End file.
